


I will follow you into the dark

by Racoonims



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, French, Heavy Angst, Injury, M/M, Repost from my fanfiction.net account, it's a deathfic, no really
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racoonims/pseuds/Racoonims
Summary: Grantaire ne pensait pas que mourir, ça faisait peur à ce point... -Très léger Enjoltaire-(vous l'avez peut-être déjà lu sur Feufeu, mais je le reposte ici car ce site me plait plus)
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	I will follow you into the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte a été écrit il y a à peu près six mois, je n'y ai pas touché depuis ! Comme dit dans la description, c'est un repost donc vous l'avez peut-être déjà vu !  
> (if you're an english speaker, just ask me to post a translation of this os, I have to improve my english anyway ^^)  
> J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Est-ce-qu'on est censés avoir peur à l'approche de la mort ?

Parce que Grantaire avait peur. Non, il n'avait pas peur. Il était terrifié. Tétanisé. Paniqué.

Les synonymes défilaient dans sa tête à toute allure. Il attrapa la main d'Enjolras, le regardant une fraction de seconde.

Il s'imprégna de la beauté du garçon. De sa beauté physique, de ses jolies boucles blondes et de ses grands yeux si expressifs, mais également de la beauté de ses gestes. Il adorait la façon dont Enjolras se battait pour ses valeurs, pour des principes qu'il n'aurait jamais pu défendre seul. C'était l'une des choses qui rendait son camarade magnifique à ses yeux.

La détermination, et la rebellion, c'est d'une beauté frappante.

Il serra les doigts du jeune homme dans les siens, traçant des cercles sur la peau pâle du bout du pouce. Un geste simple, qui traduisait beaucoup.

L'alcoolique n'avait même pas besoin d'échanger un autre regard avec son ami révolutionnaire pour savoir ce qu'il pensait. Il était également terrifié, mais déterminé. Il tenta d'apporter du réconfort à son ami. Leurs deux corps tremblaient, mais ils n'avaient pas froid.

Ils soutenaient tous deux les regards des soldats, les défiant. Viens, viens, tue-nous. Tu sais très bien lequel d'entre nous a tort. Lequel d'entre nous aura à répondre de ses actes une fois en haut.

Lequel rougira de honte.

Mourir pour des idées, quelle idée excellente.

Si seulement il avait pu prévoir sa mort. Il aurait bu un peu plus, aurait peut-être écrit une lettre pleine de sarcasme à ses amis. Fait un dessin indécent d'Enjolras, qu'il aurait montré à tout le monde, il le méritait un peu, au fond...

Il serrait toujours la main d'Enjolras de toutes ses forces lorsque le soldat choisit de tirer.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Et de toute façon, il n'avait pas envie d'esquiver. Le geste était trop beau, trop symbolique. Les gens auraient peut-être compris pourquoi ils se battaient finalement.

Parce qu'il venait juste de le comprendre.

Et putain, qu'est-ce-que ça fait mal de mourir !

Il eut le temps de sentir le coup.

Une balle, ça déchire la peau, ça s'infiltre dans le corps. L'espace d'un instant, d'un tout petit instant, il en voulut à Enjolras. Si ce dernier ne l'avait pas entrainé dans ces conneries, s'il avait été moins mignon, Grantaire ne serait sans doute pas mort pour lui.

Puis il se ravisa très vite. Sentit qu'il avait lâché la main de son ami.

Si seulement il avait osé lui avouer ses sentiments... Mourir avec des regrets, c'était une idée totalement stupide.

L'ivrogne sentit ses yeux commencer à se fermer. Il lutta contre l'envie de s'endormir, se concentrant sur la douleur pressant son abdomen. Il baissa les yeux, et vit tout le sang, paniquant.

Il tenta de se calmer. Où était Enjolras ? Il ne le voyait plus, ne l'entendait plus, ne le sentait plus...

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, sombrant dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Et sans réveil.


End file.
